


Etched in bone

by KiriJones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya annoys m most of the time so that may reflect here, Gen, Ghosts, Giants, Horn of Winter, House Stark, Mostly Tv canon but some book elements, Northern Magic, Post 7x06, Queen in the North, There must be a Stark in Winterfell, fire may burn but so does ice, ice dragons, there is a always a price for power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Sansa remembers the tales Old Nan always told them. Tales of blood and things that haunted the dark. She remembers the tale of a weapon that only a Stark could wield. They seem the stuff of songs and fiction to her now. But she is all alone in the world now. What else could she believe in? Fear makes people do stupid things.Or Sansa, feeling alone trapped and abandoned, decides to take a risk to prove once and for all she is the Stark in Winterfell. What she will unleash will change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa is the Lady of Winterfell. It is something she never wanted when she was a child. Instead she dreamt of princes in the South. Now all she wants is this place and the cold and snow. Now a piece of parchment in her hands declares that she will have none of it. Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, is coming to Winterfell. Jon has bent the knee and given up what hundreds had died to regain. And now this dragon comes and says that she brings Sansa's husband with her. 

Arya says that Jon is playing the bitch and Bran refuses to speak in more than riddles. Brienne vows she will keep her promise. And Petyr does nothing but say how Jon fell into the bed of the Targaryen soon after arriving in Dragonstone. Sansa cares little what they think. She had wanted her family back and one is so cold and the other wants to kill her. 

Sansa wants Robb. The boy who played with her and vowed to love her the best. The one who held her hand during the cold winter nights where storms raged on. She misses him like and ache.

she wants her stern faced father. She misses him and sees him losing his head night after night. She would have given anything to join him that day. Instead she must surrender her home and go back to the son of a House, that although kind to her, was responsible for all of this. She is not a Lannister. She is a Stark. 

Sansa sits at the bedside of an old and ancient woman who still survives. Old Nan should be dead. But instead she clings to life. Kept in the Dreadfort as a prisoner and returned to Winterfell when it was retaken. She is all Sansa has left. Sansa clings to this last piece of her childhood visiting every day without fail. She knows Nan will die soon. But she clings to her with all the remaining strength she has. 

Sansa get up to leave but just as she does a hand reaches out and grabs her wrist. Nan's eyes are awake and look crazed. But they are clear of everything else, of the haze of fever and age. "Little wolf remember heartsblood and bone are the key. You are the Stark." She begins coughing and blood passes her lips. Still she persists. "You are the Stark in Winterfell. You can find it. Remember four times it must be blown. No more and no less. They will come. They will heed the Call."

No sooner does she end this do her eyes roll back into her head and her hand falls back onto the bed. Shaken Sansa flees to her father's study. She slam the door and sits on the old chair in front of the desk. 

She knows what Nan was speaking of. But it is stupid and foolish. They are merely tales told to scare children. But the fear and anger rise in her chest. The dead are walking the Earth and dragons are coming to Winterfell. 

Without thinking she opens a drawer and pulls out a knife. It looks sharp and mean. It will do its job. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders she races out the door. Bran is resting and most of the castle is asleep. If she fails she will not live to see her home lost. She will finally be at peace. She heads to the Godswood with no time to spare. 


	2. Chapter 2

All is silent as Sansa moves through the halls. Dressed in her thick cloak Sansa does not feel the cold in the air but her breath is still visible coming out in puffs. She momentarily wonders if the dragons of Daenerys Targaryen blow out smoke. Would they survive this far North? 

She shakes the fancy thoughts from her head and continues deeper into the bowels of Winterfell. She knows what she needs. She remembers the words of Old Nan. Bones and heart blood. So here she is in the crypts. It is here she will get the bones. In the tales Nan told one thing was always stressed. Magic comes with a price. Nothing in this world was free. The North Remembered. If one dared to wield the power of the gods there would be a high price to pay. There was a reasons why the Targaryens always went mad one way or another. They took too much and have nothing for it. In the North the price was always to be paid, a toll for the way to power. Or at least that is what Nan said. 

Sansa goes to the place here her brothers bones supposedly lie. Roosevelt had them brought and put in a corner. What better way to honor the King of the North. Sansa uses the knife to hammer open the box sealed shut with dust and ice. She can barely look at what lays within. She grabs one and then slams it shut once more. The bone seems almost too large to be human. But she can not bare to open it again. She misses Robb like an ache. She wants him here. So now he will be with her in some small way here at the end of the world. 

She moves on to another crypt. She needs more. She can feel it in her blood. All of the crypts are sealed shut but one was destroyed. No stature marks the figure. Sansa does not dwell on it and grabs a hand. It is burnt and charred looking. Again she pays little attention. She thrusts it into the sack to join Robb. This Stark ancestor will help her. She takes come comfort in the fact that she will not be alone. 

She then leaves the crypts and runs into the godswood. She does not have much time. As she enters the entrance she feels the change in the air. It is silent. Except for her breathing and the sound of the wind and water she can hear nothing. Moving quickly she moves towards the weirwood tree. Sansa kneels in front of it and look up. The face looks back at her showing nothing. It's eyes are empty but still Sansa feels like she is being watched. 

Closing her eyes she prays and then sets out to work. She takes the knife and begins to dig into the frozen ground. And offering must be made. To be either accepted or denied. She struggles to make a hole but still she persists. Once one is made she takes the bag and removes the hand and bone of her brother. She then buries them in the hole. 

Her heart beating too fast Sansa looks up again. The silence grows and she can hear drumming. The wind picks up and the temperature drops. She can barely move her hands it is so intense. Fear grips her heart. But she removers the words of her father. She is scared and scarred but she can be brave. She is a Stark. She will not let anyone say otherwise. 

She stands and with the wind roaring her hair whips around her as red as the leaves on the weird wood tree. "I am. Stark!!!!" She screams and razors over the wailing wind. " I am the Stark in Winterfell!!! You will not move me!!!" She yells with anger and to all who have ever doubted her. To Arya and Jon and Bran. To the Northern Lords and Ramsay Bolton. Cersei and the Hound. She is not a bird or a dove. She is a wolf. She will show them all. 

Screaming once more letting everything out she takes the blade and plunges it into her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and comments. I have a general idea of where this is going. Can anyone guess whose bones Sansa used? The identity of said persons is important. I am also updating the tags and they may spoil it. But who cares!!! And I am basing part of this ritual on the Norse myth of Odin and how he gave an eye and hung upon a tree for knowledge. Sansa will not do anything that extreme. However my concept of Northern magic is measured by sacrifice and the cost of power. Hope you enjoy!!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Nan tells a tale of the North

_Everyone in the North knows the tale of the Night's King. Of his otherworldly queen and their thirteen year reign in the Nightfort. Of how this man was finally defeated by Brandon the Breaker the King of Winter and Joramun King Beyond the Wall._

_Tales are told of the Horn of Winter. They say Joramun blew it and summoned Giants. That is a lie child. It was blown long before him. How do you think the Wall was built??? The Builder was the first to use it. And only a Stark can use the Horn. Anyone else would be dead before a sound was made. the Horn was given to the Builder by the Old Gods. But to use it one must first give up bone and hearts blood. If they are found worthy then and only then may they use it. Only the Stark in Winterfell has that right. But the price for the power is almost too much. For with bones come ghosts and blood exposed in the cold always chills._

_But where was I child? Ahh yes. The tale of three men. But there is more to this tale. The last time the Hor n was ever used it was the defeat the Night's King. To kill his queen and seal his evil. However in order to understand I must tell you a tale. A tale of three brothers._

_The eldest too wild to be tamed. The second promised to guard the North on the Wall. And the youngest who was content to live under the shadow of his brothers. The heir chafed under the weight of his duty. The second would become the thirteenth to command the Wall. And the youngest was content._

_But eventually he eldest fled North of the Wall beyond the reach of his father and gained the loyalty of those wild as himself. He cast aside his name and rose anew. The second was seduced by an Other and slowly became as cold as the ice around him. He lay with the creature and lost his soul. And the youngest became the King of Winter. Three Stark brothers. All became Kings. And eventually it fell to two to kill the one. The eldest sought to blow the Horn. He tired and failed. It was then he realized what he had done. By casting aside his name and birthright he lost the power that came with it. It fell to the Breaker to end the reign of the Night's King. It was Brandon Stark who slew the Night's King and his bride. together with Jormaun they erased all evidence of what occurred in the Nightfort. They parted as enemies once more bitter and scarred. But once they were brothers._

_Once born into House Stark were three boys who would change the history of Westeros forever. Jorah, Edwyn, and Brandon._


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa sees a face from the past and begins to understand the gravity of what she has done.

she hears him before she sees him. "Sansa." He says her name. his voice is deeper than the last time she heard him spoke. She opens her eyes. They are in the godswood under the weirwood tree. Blood stains her dress where she stabbed herself with her father's blade. but she feels no pain. Instead she feels whole and safe for the first time in so long. His hair, red like hers. His eyes, blue like hers. He is tall and has a beard. He looks healthy and strong. He is Robb. And she wants him with her. She feels sorrow and pain fill her heart. she wants to cry but no tears fall. She begins to sob anyways. Dry hard sobs that wrack her entire body. Finally she reaches out towards him and speaks. "Robb!!" 

Her brothers strides toward her and embraces her. She feels safe and whole and never wants to let go. The moment stretches for an eternity. she hopes it does. Instead Robb steps back and cups her face with his hands. They are cold. So cold. just another reminder that he is dead and she will soon follow. But no matter. She needs her older brother. And almost as if he can read her mind those blue eyes fill with sorrow and he sighs. He leans foreward and presses his forehead against her own. 

"Sansa I can't stay long." She tries to protest but Robb cuts her off before she can. "Sansa you need to understand what you have begun. you have to finish this now. You are the Stark in Winterfell .This will all fall on you now." he pauses and then continues. "you can trust Bran. He is the Three Eyed Raven. Command him and he will obey. Ask and he will be willing. I know he seems lost but Sansa he is still there. Buried under everything that has happened. He loves you never doubt that." he then pauses once more and speaks a harsh truth that causes them both great pain. "Arya and Jon are lost. Her to the shadows and anger and death. Jon to a dragon's warmth. I do not know if they will hear it Sansa. But neither of them could survive this I think. You have been through hell and not lost yourself, yet anyways."

"Robb what is going on? What do you mean they are lost I don't understand! I am lost! i don't know what to do. Tell me what to do!! Help me!!!'

He looks at her with fondness and pride. "you already know what to do. Remember what Old Nan would tell us late at night?" And she did. For Robb was the only sibling that shared her loves of legends and tall tales. "The North will follow you Sansa. You are the Stark in Winterfell. It is heavy burden to carry sister. May you do it with grace. And always remember. The North can't afford to forget anymore."

Suddenly he starts to fade away. She reaches out but her hands pass through his own. Now tears begin to fall and she begins to panic. "Sansa. I am sorry I could not save you. But I will be with you now. Treat him kindly. He will be furious and confused. But a part of me lives in him. The bones you grabbed were the right ones. i can protect you now. with the fury of the wind and the teeth of winter. I love you sister. I will miss you most of all."

And then he is gone. Fear and pain tear through her. her chest begins to throb. "ROBB!!!!" She screams until she can no longer make a sound. She kneels before the tree and wants to die. Must she always be alone? 

She closes her eyes and curls up into a ball. She does not ever want to leave this place. 

Then she feels a hand being placed on her shoulders. She refuses to move or look. She will not be tortured anymore. But then she hears her name. "Sansa." the voice is deep and brusque and sounds like home. She looks. Father is kneels before her with with those Stark grey eyes filled with love. She launches herself into his arms and clings on with all of her might. But she is beginning to understand. She knows she will soon be alone again. "my darling. We do not have much time. There is so much I wish to tell you and so much I need to." 

"Papa I am scared. I don't know what to do."

He looks into her eyes and holds her hands between his own scarred ones. They are cold like Robb's. "Trust in yourself Sansa. Remember who you are. You must use the Horn to summons them all. They will hear the Call and they will come." He then sighs and closes his eyes. "This is not what I wanted for you. For any of my children. Arya lost in shadow. Rickon dead. Bran a sliver of his former self. and Jon." He shakes his head and sighs once more. "Sansa there is a reason fire did not devour him. He is his father's son." With these words she gasps and her mind before to fill in the blanks. And Jon is in the South with the Targaryen Queen. And if the rumours are true. 

She locks eyes with her father. "They will never forgive him. The lords or the North." 

"I know Sansa. Jon is his father's son. The love he seeks will consume him and burn him out. And he is his mother's son. They caused a war that destroyed that our country and our family." 

She feels an anger and a bitterness fill her. Jon did not listen. Arya will not listen. Why will no one listen to her? 

Ned Stark looks at her with wants to hold his daughter and never let her go. He knows what comes next. But she does not. 

"Foolish girl. You should not have done this. It is a lonely road you will walk."

She looks at him with those blue eyes and says is voice as cold as the North. "I am the Stark In Winterfell."

Ned smiles and rare smile and says, "That you are." he then pauses and looks at the weirwood tree and then gives her a piercing look. "What you are about to attempt other have failed at. It will all be tied to you now if you succeed. Remember Sansa bones and heartblood. You have given them both. Now the gods will decide if you are worthy. I love you. Your brothers love you. Be kind to mine Sansa. He will help you and guide you. But be wary. The wolfsblood was always strong in him. And Old Nan. She loved you so much. Look into her eyes. And you will know the reason for the tales." 

He then releases her hand and a cold descends. Her fathers begins to fade. Sansa feels the tears fall down her face but she does not cry. "I am proud of you my girl...."

"Father I love you!" Ned Stark smiles before he fades away. 

Sansa looks at her feet. She sees it then. Something thought lost. Ice lays at her feet. She moves to pick it up. The sword is heavy and she can barely lift it. But lift it she does struggling to hold it up. She bares her teeth at the tree in front of her with its eyes that seem to stare right through her. "I am Sansa Stark!" She snarls. "Do your worst!!!!" 

The wind picks up and begins to blow. She stumbles against its might and loses her grip on Ice cutting her palm down to her arm on its sharp edge. 

A voice enters the godwood echoing and making her head ache as darkness descends.

_We shall see child. We shall see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay. anyways I have the next few chapters plotted out. so hopefully we can get the ball rolling. There are some twists that I hope no one sees coming. And just as a warning this is a Bamf!Sansa story. So if that is not your thing please move on. And I don't hate Jon or Arya or Dany. All however have been annoying me greatly these past few seasons. But this is from Sansa's POV so it might not be very friendly towards them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has come down to this. The Horn is within her grasp. Little does Sansa know the hardest part is yet to come.

All Sansa feels is pain. She opens her eyes and sees nothing but the weir wood tree blurry in her vision. She tries to move and screams as the pain grows stronger. She cries. She screams. She wants Robb. She wants her father. Even in that moment she would have taken Arya or Jon. Anyone. She does not want to be alone anymore. And so she continues to cry and scream. But no one comes. No one. And slowly but surely she begins to understand. She is alone now. If she succeeds or fails she will always be alone. Evetually her voice grows hoarse and she stops. But the tears keep coming. The tears don't stop. 

But eventually Sansa turns and look.nthe weir wood tree is crying as well. Tears of blood runs down its face. It's mouth begins to open. Sansa knows she has to move. If she does not get up now then when? If she does not act then who will? It is all down to her now. So Sansa crawls to her hands and knees and screams as the cut on her palm digs into the roots of the tree. Her insides are burning and she drags herself to the tree. She looks down and sees that the blood of the tree is running into the ground where she buried the bones. Ice lays a few feet away. Sansa grasps it with one hand and drags it with her. Slowly but surely she stands. 

She uses the sword as a crutch to get to the trunk of the tree. She comes face to face with the eyes. She drops the sword in shock. The eyes are old as the tree. Ancient and hard. Fathomless she feels like they are digging into her soul. The pain in her stomach increases and she nearly doubles over. 

The eyes bore into her own and she knows they see everything. All of her past and fears and aches and anger. It feels like an eternity before she looks and sees the mouth is open. She sees a handle. And she raises her hands and grabs it. She feels like she trying to pull a drowning man out of a whirlpool. But eventually it gives way and out it comes. 

Thr Horn of Winter is ancient. Runes are etched onto every part of the surface. Holding it Sansa can feel the echoes of all the Starks who came before her. She closes her eyes and feels tears once more. 

"Sansa." She opens her eyes and sees a man with Stark grey eyes and white hair. He is dressed in furs and his hands are stained with ink and tar. His hand touches her cheek. "Make me proud girl. Build what I could not. Rebuild what falls. Remember we are with you." He soon fades and Sansa feels the echoes. 

She hears a sob and turns to look. A otherworldly creature stands mere feet away. It is a woman with hair and skin as white as the snow. But her eyes are an otherworldly blue that bore into Sansa's own. The woman looks at her with longing and hope. She reaches out her hand but begins to blur. Her voice is something achingly familiar. "Once there were three brothers. My child. Such blue eyes. Four times child. Four times!!!!!!" 

And then the visions wash over her. A man with stark grey eyes. A creature of ice. Screams. Blood filling the air. Horror and rage. A stillborn child. A child with eyes as blue as her own. A horn blown. A man dies. And a woman cursed. The visions fade. 

And soon Sansa is alone once more. The horn in her hands begins to pulse. And she knows it is now or never. Sansa raises it to her lips. She struggles to take a breathe as the air grows colder. And Sansa blows. She summons everything she has and wills it to be so. The Horn sounds. Four long calls. 

North.

South.

East. 

West. 

Four. No more and no less. The Call is sounded. And as Sansa ends it she can feel the strength being drained from her veins. She begins to fall. Hands catch her. Strong hands. Sansa blinks and see a man. He looks like Father. A scar marks his throat. She can see the wold blood in him. 

"I have you niece." His voice is strong and brings her comfort. But then she hears the echoes. Voices calling and it overwhelms her. She screams. She hears them all. Darkness comes. She has never welcomed it more. 

 

_A man man has risen from the dead. A wolf follows. The wolf is a wolf but not. after all when has a stark has a dire wolf do they not share a soul? It is a young wolf but not._

_The Call echoes throughout all of Westeros and beyond. It wakes men in exile and chills those in the South. The blood of First Men will not be denied. And Old Gods are awake. The Long Night is nigh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around with this story. As a side not the theme song for Sansa is Waking Lions by Pop Evil. I know the title is ironic but if you give it s listen I think it describes her frame of mind and what she hopes to achieve. Hope you enjoy. Next up we will finally confirm the identity of the bones. And does anyone have any ideas about who Old Nan really is? I fear it may be obvious but whatever *cackles*. All will be revealed......sooner or later.


	6. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Call has been sounded. It is heard through out the lands. Many will hear it. And more will answer.

When Sansa Stark collapses in the godswood of Winterfell she does not know that the eyes of the weirwood tree begin to glow a blood red. Tears flow down its trunk. The tree weeps. The Old Gods answer. And for either triumph it tragedy they know not. All that is known is that it is too late to turn back now. The White Walkers are amassing. The dead are rising. And now a Stark has Called. For aid. To summon those who have the blood of First Men home. A drop is all that is needed for it to be heard. That or a true connection to the North itself or the Stark in Winterfell. But who answers the Call?

In the east a group of mercenaries marked by a blue winter rose rise and gather. Descendants of many of the Northern families rejoice and then become somber moments later. They have been summoned back to North, to their home. Within hours they are ready to leave Essos. A man with grey eyes and dark hair leads them. His son with silver hair and grey eyes follows. Edwyn and Aemon Stark are their names. They go to the Stark in Winterfell hoping at last to fulfill the oath a legitamatized Brandon stark née Snow made to his brother the King who Knelt. They would become claw or fang, pack or soldier. Whatever the Stark of Winterfell decreed them to be. 

Far North in the Shivering Sea where it meets the White Waste glowing blue eyes open. Giant wings unfurl and a screech much like the wind echoes throughout the landscape. Multiple creatures wake and begin to move. Wings being to flap and bodies leave the ground. The Ice Dragons begin the trek to Winterfell. 

In the South men awaken and feel the drumming and echoes and screams. It is different for all. But all feel the pull North. Some answer. Others try to ignore it. Many think it to be a dream. 

One such man lays  on a bed in Dragonstone, In his dreams he hears it faint and desperate. But his wolf is not with him. A dragon lays beside him. Purple eyes meet gray. And the drumming in his soul is forgotten and fades to a whisper. Somewhere in he North a mute wolf finally howls. 

A man recovered from greyscale and is on a boat. He goes to rejoin his Khalessi. But suddenly he collapses and feels it deep in his bones. Pain and echoes and calls. He hears his father. His dead sister. A young girl he knows is a Mormont. And for once in his life Jorah Mormont chooses honor. He gets off at the next dock and heads on the first boat North. His heart mourns but his soul slowly rejoices. North he goes. 

Sandor Cleagane feels it. It is nagging and will not leave him alone. He forgoes vengeance for the time being. He mounts his stated and heads North. The little bird is responsible. He knows it. And suddenly the future looks much more exciting. 

The wildlings hear it. Tormund Giantsbane hears it and falls to his feet. He knows it is not Snow who has done this. It Calls from Winterfell. And so he goes. 

In Winterfell itself the girl who calls herself Arya Stark sleeps. But No One is the one who dreams. And wolves have no place in the dreams of no one. 

Brienne of Tarth awakens a cold sweat. Something is wrong she knows. Brienne dresses quickly. Armour on she moves to grab Oathkeeper. But the sword is gone. Dread fills her but instead she grabs an iron sword kept for emergencies. Wrenching the door open she is met by Podrick Payne. His expression mirrors her own. Brienne creeps down the passages and heads to the godswood. As they try to enter however they aren't able due a wall of ice. And suddenly the winds begin to howl with the chorus of wolves. And the temperature drops. 

Across the North wolves gather. And they begin to move towards the center of it all. In the Burrowlands the ancient mounts begin to move. They begin to crumble as bodies long dormant beneath them awaken. The Giants come alive at long last. Their rest is long gone. The time for War has come. 

The boats begin to leave Skagos. The mountain clans finally unite under something. Winterfell is their destination. 

In Kings Landing Jamie Lannister in his sisters arms when he feels it. He blinks awake. A vow bonds him now and forever.

Brienne of Tarth is trying to chip away at the wall of ice. Podrick follow her example. Her sword breaks. But she will not be defeated. She will not fail Lady Sansa. She she begins to claw the wall with her hands instead. Soon skin breaks and blood streak it. And then a voice is heard.  _Brienne of Tarth. You will do. Worthy you and the boy are. Remember your vows. We are watching._

The wall shatters and ice falls to the ground. She looks down and their lies her sword. Once broken it is whole. The steel shimmers like ice. She grabs her sword and Podrick once more follows suit. In the godswood beneath the weirwood she sees her lady. And she is not alone. 

A giant direwolf grey with yellow eyes and grey fur sits on its haunches. It bares its teeth in a imposing growl and then regards them with too much emotion in its eyes. It is uncanny. 

A man kneels with Lady Sansa in his arms. He wears simple clothing. But it is when he raises his head Brienne is shocked. He looks so much like Jon Snow. Grey eyes. Dark hair. The Stark look. He is older than Brienne. A scar wraps around his neck. No... It could not be!!! But it is. And Brienne of Tarth struggles with the knowledge that Sansa has changed the world as they know it. 

The man speaks with a voice full of anger and fire. "Brienne of Tarth. Come. We must get my niece inside. Grab the sword." The man then rises and walks in bare feet towards the castle the cold not seeming to effect him at all. Brienne looks down and sees a greatsword by the roots of the weirwood. The handle in her hands burns like ice but then fades. She follows Brandon Stark. 

In the castle Bran Stark gasps and struggles to breathe. He sits up and begins to choke. Everything has changed. The Three Eyed Raven feels something that is not faint or an echo for what feels like forever. Fear, envy, horror,and astonishment. Everything has changed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! Thanks to everyone who reviews and likes this fic. It gives me the drive to finish it. I was originally going to leave this finished after part ten with an open ending. But then a thought struck me and now I have decided to make a second part. By making it short it keeps a person guessing and makes me more likely to finish it.  
> I know the plot but I am torn between titles. So far I am liking the following: Snow in the spine or weirwood dreaming. Thoughts?  
> In the next chapter Sansa awakens and will deal with the repercussions of making the Call. Namely being haunted by the ghosts of Starks past. Well one namely in particular. And echoes of others.   
> And Old Nan makes an appearance...will her true nature finally be revealed?? Maybe..or maybe not.


End file.
